broad_horizonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Lute
"Just go with the flow." -Lute. Design Lute is a five and a half foot tall white rabbit bard. He is never seen without his hat, and many wonder what exactly is underneath it. He's laid back and tends to just go with things as they happen. A master of all instruments, he can use his music to manipulate plant life and make it bend and dance to his will. Traditionally he will use a violin, flute, or his namesake, lute, in order to perform his magic. Backstory Lute first appeared alongside Edgar in their battle against Zeaphyr the wind Tyrant on Evergloom. With the aide of The Alchemist, the trio managed to defeat Zeaphyr, afterwards heading off to explore the multiverse with The Alchemist in order to find and make new music. He aided Edgar in defeating several foes in The Mage's Duel, and received his reward, an endless score scroll he stores in his hat and uses to write down new songs on. By thinking of a song it appears on the scroll as he so needs it. Cubs in Care-A-Lot Lute was left in charge by Cat to look after her cubs while she and Kyo went to a world they couldn't. Once the group had arrived in their hotel room and Lute had been forcefully diapered, he reveals to Syrus that he actually enjoys wearing diapers, and begs him not to tell Edgar. Syrus promises he won't, and the group goes to sleep. While asleep he is kidnapped and sent to Samantha's Care-A-Lot factory. Project Horizon He enters the story searching for Syrus, who had promised earlier to supply him with diapers when he wanted. Unable to find Syrus he decides to just take one from the nursery, only to be caught by Cat. She promises to not tell Edgar either, and supply him with more than diapers under the condition he becomes her 'cub'. He agrees and heads off to his room. Later he's still anxious about his secret and decides to find someone to help him, and heads to Kyo's dojo. He asks Kyo how he remains so calm during battle in an attempt to calm himself down, only to receive no helpful advice. Kyo makes a deal with him, they'll play a game, Kyo wins and Lute tells him his secret, Lute wins, and Kyo drops his curiosity. As the game goes on Kyo becomes more and more mad as Lute keeps winning. The game ends and Kyo is furious and Lute can keep his secret. Lute comments on his anger, and Kyo says, "Games to me are everything! They're my life! Loosing them is like loosing everything! How are you so calm?" Lute informs him it's because games don't really matter to him that much, and that no matter what, win or loose they'll still be there. Realizing Edgar will stay even if he becomes more distant. He tells Kyo about the diapers regardless to which Kyo bursts out laughing, pointing out how they are the only three in the Mist Family that don't wear diapers, so it doesn't matter. He however promises not to tell Edgar, and Lute leaves him. Cat comes to his room to check on him later on, only to find he's wallowing in self pity, bouncing between the fear of loosing Edgar, and the desire to tell him. Cat reassures him she won't tell, but Lute panics, thinking that Kyo may not keep his promise being only a little kid. He rushes off to check Kyo, still diapered, and eventually runs into Edgar in the garden. There he is forced to reveal his desire to Edgar, who after realizing it to be the truth accepts it, and claims it makes Lute seem even cuter. During the final battle he uses his magic to bind DaVoice with vines so Grimm can kill him. Relationships Edgar Lute is Edgar's husband and is happily married to him. Thanks to his upbeat personality, he's able to help Edgar through most of his more depressed moments. The Mist Family Lute is seen as everyone's kinda laid back uncle/father, a title he shares with Edgar, however Cat sees him as her cub thanks to their deal, and she takes every instance available to remind him of it. Trivia * In some older artwork you can see his head under his hat, it has been since changed so that in universe he has never taken it off. Category:Characters